Broken Innocence
by NorikoxHiddenxMist
Summary: Naraku has been after InuYasha for many years now. But what happens when he finally gets his hand’s on InuYasha? MPreg, Rape, Angst, Possible character death?
1. Chapter 1

Well.. since Im home sick from school today and Have othing to do.. I decided to post his! This is my first attempt at an InuYasha story.. so.. be gentle.. and help is greatly appreciated!

THIS IS AN MPREG FIC.. if you don't like that .. then beat it.. It's mentioned in the summary. So.. this is your last warning! Flames are fine.. but not when it someone saying they didn't want to read this..

Also.. please bear with me as .. this was just a plot bunny that just wouldn't shut the hell up and I'm still fine tuning all the tweaks.. so bear with me!

Summary: Naraku has been after InuYasha for many years now. But what happens when he finally gets his hand's on InuYasha? MPreg, Rape, Angst, Possible character death?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"InuYasha will you stop yawing!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha, who ignored her and yawned again.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" InuYasha said while standing up and stretching.

"No.. it's just making me tired too.. and seeing as how we've got a long way's to go…"

"What ever…" InuYasha muttered while jumping up into the nearest tree.

"Si.." Kagome was about to yell but she was cut off by Sango's hand.

"Kagome, why don't we finish preparing the food, then you can sit InuYasha all you want," Sango looked up at InuYasha and saw that he was staring off into the distance. Sango knew what he was thinking about.

InuYasha stared off into the distance and sighed. This is going to be troublesome. They had finally crossed into the western lands, Sesshomaru's territory. If he didn't tread carefully, there would be hell to pay. Although InuYasha wouldn't consider him and his brother to be on neutral grounds with their fighting yet (since their last fight was over two years ago) he figured he didn't want to test his luck.

_"Come out come out wherever you are,"_

InuYasha's ear's picked up on that voice and he was immediately. "There's no way he could be here. Not now," InuYasha said jumping down from the tree and rushing towards his friends.

"We have to leave now!" He yelled. Kagome just looked at him and then she glanced at Sango.

"Do you think he's lost it?" Kagome snickered. InuYasha on the other hand wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Naraku is here," He said picking up random things and throwing it into Kagome's bag.

"Naraku? But no one else sensed him," Kagome said finally realizing what was gong on.

"I don't care. We're leaving now," Just as InuYasha said that he heard something break through the trees. Long black tentacles reached out to his friends and tried to grab them. They were dodged easily, but when the group scattered they were separated into three groups. Kagome and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirarra, and InuYasha.

* * *

"Miroku we have to find the others," Kagome cried out as she ran behind Miroku in the woods. 

"I know, but first we have to find InuYasha," Miroku said almost tripping on a stump but using the nearest tree to hold him up. He turned around and expected to see Naraku behind them but… nothing.

"He's .. not .. chasing us," Kagome panted out sitting down on one of the tree's roots. Miroku sat down as well and looked into the trees.

"Then who is he after?"

* * *

"Sango, when can we go and find the others?" Shippo grabs onto Sango's hand and look's like he is near tears. 

"Since we're not being followed it's safe to assume that InuYasha has dealt with Naraku. Kirarra!" Kirarra jumps off her perch on Sango's shoulder and transforms into the larger form of her self, "Let's go Shippo,"

* * *

"You can't keep running forever InuYasha," Naraku taunted. InuYasha tried jumping into a nearby tree but was knocked over by a tentacle. Another one came from around the tree and held him against the tree. 

InuYasha struggled against the bindings and tried to reach for his fallen tetsusaiga but he couldn't reach it. Naraku walked up to him and held his arm above his head.

"Tsk, Tsk," He said, shaking his head, "I thought you would be a little bit smarter InuYasha. It's pointless to struggle now. Give in, I promise it wont hurt as much if you do," Naraku said as he leaned into InuYasha's body.

"No. I'll never give into you. You son of a.." InuYasha was cut off as Naraku pulled him into a kiss. InuYasha tried to pull away but he felt his body start to go limp and his mind start to get a little cloudy.

"You poisoned me," InuYasha growled out when Naraku pulled away. Naraku laughed while gathering what looked like a ball of light in his right hand.

"You weren't playing fair, so I evened the field," Naraku laughed. InuYasha just growled but didn't have the strength to fight back. He tried vainly to pull his body away from the tentacles but to no avail. Naraku pulled open InuYasha's red hoari and let his left hand caress the smooth skin of InuYasha's belly, "So beautiful," He whispered as he plunged his right hand into InuYasha's stomach.

InuYasha let out a pain filled scream and felt tears falling down his cheeks. He tried to struggle but the pain grew and made him scream even louder.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku looked up into the tree tops as they saw Kirarra fly over head. 

"Hey! We're over here!" Kagome yelled waving her hands to get Sango's attention. The group landed down next to them and barely got a word out when they heard InuYaha's scream of pain.

"We have to find him now," Sango said as Shippo transformed into his floating ball and carried Miroku and Kagome to go look for InuYasha. The entire group was on edge.

* * *

Naraku finally pulled his hand away from InuYasha's stomach and smiled as he went limp against the tentacles holding him against the tree. Naraku traced InuYasha's jaw line with his finger tips and was about to lean in for another kiss when he heard a growl from behind him. 

"Leave him be or I'll kill you,"

"Ah, so you've finally come," Naraku turned around, and faced his 'intruder', "Sesshomaru."

* * *

Well… Thats the end of the first chapter.. shorter than I wanted it to be.. but.. there it is.. so.. anyone like? Anyone have any ideas? lol.. well.. till next time.. oh and BTW.. as I was writing the scene with InuYasha and Naraku I kinda got the shivers because I could actually hear Naraku saying those things.. he's scares me.. I try to re-read all of my stories before I post them.. so a little miss spelling here and there pops up or a sentence fagment that doesn't look right comes by.. please.. its not intentional.. Also.. a BETA is greatly appreciated.. so.. if you want to help me with that.. just message me! 

Noriko


	2. Chapter 2

Wow.. 44 hits… 1 favorite already.. and 2 alerts.. but no reviews.. hmm… Here I am throwing up my guts.. should be in bed resting.. but instead I am here updating for the sake of you guys.. Please.. I live for reviews! Pwetty pwease! Its not hard.. even if its just a good job.. or.. one word review.. Im happy enough to squeal! Lol.. anyhow.. I guess this is good enough to warrant a second chapter… ?... or does it… lol.. well see how everything works out…

Oh and I guess I forgot to put a disclaimer.. oops..

Declaimer: -starts to cries- I don't own InuYasha. Now get off my case –stops crying-.. but.. I own a very cuddly Sesshomaru plushy that sleep's by my side every night.. – cuddles with the plushy - yes HE is all mine!

* * *

Chapter 2 

InuYasha woke up to the taste of blood in his mouth. He tried to lift his body up from its sitting position but he found that his hands we're chained to the wall. He pulled on the chains with all of his might but couldn't break them. He looked at his surrounding and saw that he was in some kind of bedroom.

"Where am I?" He whispered trying to wiggle his hangs out of the chains.

"Why, your new home," A voice said off to InuYasha's left that startled him. He looked up and saw Naraku standing in a doorway holding a small key in his hand, "I have a proposition for you InuYasha," He said slowly twirling the key in his hand. InuYasha growled at the demon and nearly gagged after the words at the blood that was in his mouth still.

"I'll free you from those nasty chains. But you have to promise to not disobey my every wish," Naraku said slowly walking over to InuYasha and kneeling in front of him. InuYasha shook his head and laughed.

"I'd rather die," He laughed. Naraku smiled.

"Oh no, you'll live, but I know someone else who will die," He turned around and motioned to someone and InuYasha looked up in time to see Kagome being thrown onto the floor. She had a cut on her cheek that was bleed profusely.

"What did you do to her!" InuYasha screamed at Naraku as he tried to get to Kagome but failing. Naraku laughed and walked back over to InuYasha. He leaned into InuYasha's ear and slightly nuzzled him.

"Like I said, do what I say and no one gets hurt. I give you my word," Naraku said looking into InuYasha's eyes. Kagome looked at InuYasha as he bowed his head in defeat and nodded. She could see tears rolling down his face and he looked away from her.

"No InuYasha. Don't give into to him, Please! You can't do this for me. InuYasha!" Kagome tried to get his attention but InuYasha continued to look away. When she was finally out of the room InuYasha just looked up into Naraku's eyes with hate written deep inside of them.

"You still haven't won Naraku," he said as Naraku went over and took the chains off of InuYasha. Instantly InuYasha went to attack him but was stopped by a sudden pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and tried to take in air, "What, did you do to me?" InuYasha gasped as he felt his world going black.

"I've made it so that you can't attack me without hurting yourself in the process. This is going to be fun InuYasha," Naraku said as he walked out the door. InuYasha just laid down on the floor and tried to even out his breathing.

"How did this happen," InuYasha whispered to himself as the world around him went black.

* * *

Outside the door Kagome was being held by two guards. She looked pissed beyond belief. 

"I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled as she launched herself at Naraku, the guards letting go of her. She walked right up to him and pointed a finger into his chest.

"You told me you wouldn't use that on him. We didn't make that potion thinking it would be used on InuYasha. Did you ever think that there was a possibility that he could die!" Kagome yelled. Naraku smirked at Kagome.

"Yes I did actually. But I think the outcome will be most benefiting," Naraku said as he side stepped Kagome, and started to walk towards his bed chambers, "Now why don't you change out of the silly form Kagura. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

I know that its reallllly short.. but.. I had to do it.. lol.. anyhow..next chapter should be longer.. hopefully once I'm better and not throwing up every 20 min I'll be able to write more.. So.. till next time! 

Noriko


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.. this would have been up alot sooner if I hadn't been making up all of my school work from when I was sick.. SO kids.. here's the food for thought.. Don't ever stay home from school.. its a bitch and a half to make up your work... Yeah and I edited chapter two b/c I didnt like some of the wording... not too much of a difference.. but.. I edited it.. your not missing much if you re-read it... trust me..

Also... My MicrosoftWroks program just dissapeared on my computer and took the rest of the three chapters I had completed to post up.. so now I have to rewrites them.. blah.. god this sucks.. anyhow.. please.. don't kill me.. and if you do.. be gentle.. lol...

Another reason for me to update is that today is my junior prom and here I sit... turned down by the guy i asked, bitter becuase i brought a dress and everything just to find out he didn't want to go with me and instead ignored me .. so year.. if this chapter feel REALY REALY ... evil.. it's because IM depressed.. so... get over it.. oh and also.. its in the summary and warning in the begnning of my story smiles

Yay.. 376 hits! yet.. not that many revies.. tears up oh well.. thanks so much to all who reviewed anyhow.. you guys kick majorass!

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha.. damit (lol.. for those of you who played Feudal Combat.. how funny is that when InuYasha dies.. heheh "Damit!".. lol.. )

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

-Recap-

"I've made it so that you can't attack me without hurting yourself in the process. This is going to be fun InuYasha," Naraku said as he walked out the door. InuYasha just laid down on the floor and tried to even out his breathing.

"How did this happen," InuYasha whispered to himself as the world around him went black.

* * *

When InuYasha hit the ground his senses came to and he looked up to see Sesshomaru and Naraku mid-fight. He called out his brothers name and regretted this immeadtly as Sesshomaru looked towards InuYasha. Naraku took the oportuinity to stab Sesshomaru through the chest with one of his tentacles. Sesshomaru feel to the ground in a heap of flesh and remained imobile. InuYasha staed in horror as Naraku reverted back to his regular human form and started to walk towards InuYasha. 

"Now that we have the time to ourselves, shall we," He grabed InuYasha by the throat and threw him against the tree. InuYasha tried to struggle but he was too weak from what ever Naraku had done to him to fight back. Naraku let his arm form a tentacle around InuYasha's arms and pin him to the tree, when InuYasha's arms where secure he let the tentacle rip away from his body to let a new arm form in it's place. InuYasha let a whimper escape his lips as Naraku grabed his face in one of his hands and leaned in. Naraku's other hand started to work on InuYasha's hoari.

"Stop it!" InuYasha growled out, trying to stop Naraku from what he was doing. He knew what was going to happen. Knew the humilation that was to come with it if his friends found out, he didn't want this. Naraku just smiled and InuYasha hoari fell to the ground.

"I don't hink your in the position to make demands InuYasha," Naraku said as his eye's raked over InuYasha's body, "Yet," He pressed his body against InuYasha's and brought his lips to the hanyou's. InuYasha nearly gaged and Naraku took advantage of InuYasha's shock and was able to lift up the hanyou so that Naraku was situated inbetween his legs. InuYasha tried to kick his legs off of Naraku but he realised that Naraku had put more of that poision in his body, "Now InuYasha, I think the time's come to enjoy the moment," Naraku whispered as he thrusted inside of InuYasha. He couldhear the half-demon suck in a breath of air and cry out in pain. Naraku didn't wait for InuYasha to adjust to the pain as he started to thrustin and out of the hanyou.

InuYasha could feel the blood that was going down his thighs and his wrists, what scared the most were the tears that were cascading down his face as he tried and failed to hold in his screams of pain. This was like nothing he had ever felt before and he just wished that it was over. Finally Naraku stilled and InuYasha could feel him release his seed within him, the most disgusting feeling ever. Naraku pulled out and let InuYasha's arm's go from the tree so that he feel in a heep at the tree's base on top of his hoari. InuYasha barely made it to his knees when he fell and when he felt Naraku nearby him again he tried to lash out and toppled over.

"Foolish little puppy," Naraku said as he bent down and put InuYasha's cloths back on him. InuYasha just laid there and looked up into the sky and let his tears continue to fall.

"As long as my friends don't find me and he kills me, Im okay," InuYasha kept thinking over and over, until her heard a voice.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, where are you! We heard screaming, are you okay!" It was Kagome! InuYasha looked over to his left and saw her come out from behind one of the tree's.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, "Go! Run!" He yelled when he saw Naraku smirk, but it was too late as Naraku threw her against a tree and knoced her out, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" InuYasha screamed as he tried to sit up and failed again.

Naraku just smiled and laughed, that was the last thing InuYasha heard before the darkness took him.

* * *

Okay.. this is short.. Im writing up the next one as I speak..btw.. Im a Sesshomaru lover.. I have a plushie that sleeps in my bed for goodness sakes.. I know the scene in the beginning of this chap is short and needless to say.. un-fluffy like.. but.. trust me.. it had to bedone.. so.. heres the quesion.. is he dead.. or is he alive.. you decide.. comment.. and we'll all find out soon! No.. the goodiness is coming up soon.(InuYasha findsout about the pregnancy!) so.. look forward to that.. plase.. forgive me for holdingout on you guys.. Im such a bitch I know.. and please feel free to call me it too.. lol.. Ill agree.. well love and peace ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. it's been about, oh 3 years, since I've updated this story. I actually forgot I HAD this story on FanFiction until I was checking my old email and found (I kid you not) 400 new chapters posted on some of my fav. old stories (that I am catching up on) AND a few reviews for this story, which led me back to this.

I have to say that I am so sorry that I had forgotten this story and didn't update! Alot of stuff went down and I kinda fell out of the anime scene due to lack of anime friends.. and well.. money lol. But now I am back in action (if you wanna call it that lol).

When I wrote this story I was 16, I am currently 19 (scary!!). So there is ALOT that needs to be fixed and re-written for this story. I actually found my book that has the complete and finished story written in it (thanks to me being a pack rat!). So I promise that during this summer this story is going to not only be revamped (and alot better!!) but hopefully finished before the end of this year.

I have alot of new ideas for this story and need to re-write.. well.. everything lol. But I promise it will be good... I hope. Anyhow, thank you for all your support and this up coming sunday look for an update on this story!!

Thanks for keeping up with me guys!! You rock 3

Oh!! And before I forget!! I have a coupple of things to put out to you guys.. If your a Stargate Fan please read this fanfic I wrote on my friends profile because he is too gay to write his own stories .

www. fanfiction. net/ s / 2297641/ 1/ (just delete the spaces)  
It's called Hello. It's a song fic dedicated to my fav. character: Daniel

AND I have a new account. Once I am finished updating this story (and my Saiyuki AU fanfic) I am going to transfer EVERYTHING to that account. So if you would like to keep up with this story and others I am going to put out very soon please look at my new account:

www. fanfiction. net/ lastxexile (just delete the spaces)

THANK BUNCHES GUYS!!


End file.
